Semiconductor chips have become progressively more complex, driven in large part by the need for increasing processing power. Increase in power is needed in a smaller chip size for compact or portable electronic devices such as cell phones, smart phones, personal media systems, ultraportable computers.
There are a number of conventional processes for packaging integrated circuit (IC) dice. By way of example, many IC packages utilize a metallic leadframe that has been stamped or etched from a metal sheet to provide electrical interconnects to external devices. The die may be electrically connected to the leadframe by means of bonding wires, solder bumps or other suitable electrical connections.
In response to the smaller chip size, packaging technologies have evolved, for example, to enable an increased lead density, which can reduce the footprint area of a package mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). Some packaging technologies may enable this increased lead density by providing rows of leads connected to a disposable portion of a leadframe.
However, manufacturing processes for such leadframes may not be scalable. As lead density requirements further increase, it may be desirable to use packaging technologies that are more scalable in terms of lead density.
Moreover, it may be desirable to further reduce package size in additional ways. At the same time, it may be desirable to maintain sufficient structural integrity and to facilitate surface mounting of the package to a PCB. It may also be desirable to formulate a packaging process designed to meet these objectives. Current packaging solutions can meet some of these objectives but may not be able to meet most, or all, of these objectives.
Thus, a need still remains for increased density and structural integrity. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.